Kids of Stars
by SWACLOVE
Summary: What would Life be life is Jemi, nelena, and kashley all had kids? What would the kids life be like? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

Characters:  
Shalene Jonas: Daugther of Jemi Age:10  
Alexis Jonas: Daughter of Jemi Age:12  
Kelye Jonas: Daughter of Nelena Age:10  
James Jonas: Son of Kashley Age:13  
Demi Jonas (Lovato)  
Joe Jonas  
Selena Jonas (Gomez)  
Nick Jonas  
Ashley Jonas (Tisdale)  
Kevin Jonas  
What the girls are wearing:  
Demi: .com/demi_kos/set?...  
Shalene: .com/shalene_pj/se...  
Alexis: .com/alexis_pj/set...  
TO THE STORY:  
Demi: girls dinner!  
Shalene:coming (goes down stairs)  
Demi: wheres Alexis  
Shalene: she is talking to James on the phone  
Demi: ok well go tell her to get off the phone and come to dinner!  
Shalene: ok (goes up stairs)  
Alexis: (on phone) so what did you do today  
James: (on phone) well i went to the Tour rehearsal  
Alexis: (on phone) oh cool im so excited that we get to hang out and travel the country together. You are my best friend.  
james: (on phone)and we are also family  
Alexis: (on phone) ya  
Shalene: (from behing alexis's door) alexis dinner!  
Alexis: i will be there in 5 mins  
Shalene: no mom want's you there now!  
Alexis: ok fine (on phone) srry james i have to go see u Tomorrow  
James: (on Phone) ok see u tomarow bye  
Alexis: bye (hangs up and oes down stairs)  
Demi: i don't get why you talk to James every day he lives only 3 houses down  
Alexis: (sits at the table next to shalene across from demi) i now he's my best friend.  
Demi: you will see him tomorrow when we leave for tour  
Shalene: i cant wait!  
Alexis: i know i can't wait to we get to skip school for 3 mounths  
Demi: girls! you james, and kayle are all going to be home schooled on tour so u don't get behind.  
Alexis and shalene: awww  
(front door opens)  
Joe: im home!  
S and A: daddy (runs and hugs him)  
Joe: hey girls! (hugs back)  
Shalene: daddy im soooooooo excited for tomorrow!  
Joe: i know u r i am to. (goes up to demi) because i a going to be with evreyone i love (kisses her)  
demi: (pulls away) and i will be with evreyone i love 2. (looks at alexis and shalene) ok girls we have to get up early tomarrow so go get some rest!  
S and A: ok (runs up to there rooms)  
Joe: now that we r alone (kisses demi)  
demi: (kisses back)(pulls away) well you better get some rest also big rock star!  
Joe: oh should i (kisses demi)  
Demi: (kisses back) (pulls away) ok now i mean it go get some rest  
Joe: ok (about to go upstairs) come wh me now please (puppy dog face)  
Demi: i will be up there after i do the dishes!  
Joe: ok (goes up stairs)

THE NEXT DAY  
What the girls are wearing:  
Shalene: .com/shalene/set?i...  
Alexis: .com/alexis/set?id...  
Demi: .com/demi_kos/set?...  
4 A.M  
Joe: wake up princess( kisses shalenes forehead)  
Shalene; do i have to (pulls blanket over her head)  
Joe: yes princess now get up, get ready and finish packing we have to leave to 1 hour.  
Shalene: ok (gets up)  
Joe:( leaves)(goes into alexis's room to see demi trying to wake up alexis)  
Demi; come on alexis get up  
Alexis: no i don't want to!  
Joe: if you don't then u won't g on tour and won't be able to hang out with james.  
Alexis: (pops up) ok im up  
Demi;(laughs) ok now get ready and finish packing  
Alexis: ok  
(demi and joe leave)  
Joe; so r u excited to go on tour with he person you love the most!  
Demi: i don't know he's not going  
Joe: wat?  
demi: (laughs) i joking yes i am very excited  
Joe: good (pulls her in and kisses her)  
Demi: (kisses back)  
(Shalene and Alexis walk out of there rooms)  
S and A: ewwwww  
(Joe and demi pull away)  
Demi: (smiles) ok girls time to go  
shalene: yay!  
3 comments then the next episode  
Srry guys ran out of room so episode 2 will be up soon srry if it was boring but it will get better i promise!  
Comment, Rate, Subscribe


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

this is what the kids look like:  
Kayle: ./reslib/200705/r...  
Alexis: ./i/pix/2008/0...  
Shalene: .com/images/57...  
James: ./1152/1... (p.s i know that it is nick but i couldn't find anything else)  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF:  
Demi: come on lets go  
(they all leave and go over to nelena's house p.s that's were the bus is)  
OUT OF STORY:  
what nelena house hold is wearing  
selena: .com/selena/set?id...  
Kayle: .com/kayle/set?id=...  
(demi's, shalene's, and alexis's outfits r on episode 1)  
BACK TO THE STORY:  
Selena: (yelling from bottom of stairs) Kayle come on shalene, alexis and james will be here any minute get your bags down here and hurry up  
Kayle: (yelling from top of stairs) ok i will be down in 1 muintie i just have to finish my hair  
Selena: (yelling from bottom of stairs ) well hurry up  
Nick: (in kitchen) sel can u come help me!  
Selena: ya (walks into kitchen) what do u need help with hunny?  
NIck: can you make some pb and j sandwiches for the kids for today?  
Selena: Ya (Knock on the door) only if you get the door  
Nick: ok (opens the door) hey joe demi  
Demi: hey  
Shalene: (runs into the house) KAYLE!  
Kayle: (runs down the stairs) Shalene!  
(they run up to each other and hug)  
Selena: (walks out from the kitchen) i dont get why they kids evreytime they see each other it seams like they have't seen eachother in years.  
(nick, demi, joe, and selena laugh)  
Joe: so nick any luck?

Houses:  
Jemi House: /wp-conte...  
Nelena House: .com/cb_image...

kids rooms:  
Kayles: .com/wp-content/uplo...  
Alexis: ...  
Shalene: .com/jessicacwaks/R_z...

hey guys sorry for it not being exciting yet oh and sorry for the shortness stay tuned for episode 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

hey guys sorry i havent posted in a while i just havent had time. so here is the episode. p.s i dont think i will sow what each girl is wearing anymore it takes to long. any who lets get on wit the story  
where we left off  
joe:so nick anyluck?  
nick: no (sighs and looks at selena)  
joe:oh well maybe u will have some luck on tour. (nuges nick)  
(p.s selena and demi r in the kitchen joe and nick are infront of the front door(inside not outside) alexis is in the living room watching tv and shalene and kayle are in kayles room hanging out)  
any way back to the story  
with demi and selena  
Demi:so selena any luck  
s: no (sighs)  
D: i cant belive it is takeing this long let me think its been (thinking) 5 years yoou and nick have been trying  
s: ya i know i dont know why it is taking this long  
d:well when was the last time you tried  
s: 2 days ago  
D; and did u check  
S: no  
D: well go check i will finish the sandwiches  
S: r u sure  
d: ya totally a life is worth more than a sandwich  
s:ok that is true  
D;go (pushes selena out of the kitchen and demi goes back to make sandwiches)  
(joe walks into the kitchen)  
J: why did selena run upstairs  
D:she's going to go check  
J:oh (gets closer to demi) well i was thinking that we should...  
D:no!  
J;oh come on demi  
D: joe 2 is all i want 3 will be to much  
Joe:oh come on demi! (gives puppydog face)  
D; no joe and that is final!  
J:fine (pecks demi on the forehead and walks out of the kitchen with the finished sandwiches)  
(selena runs down the stairs )  
S;demi demi demi demi  
D;(wallks out of the kitchen)  
D;what what what what  
S;look (gives demi ?)  
D:oh my gosh sel (hugs her)  
(joe and nick walk in)  
J:whats with all of he excitment  
S;IM PREGNAT!  
N: sel (runs up and hugs her) finally  
(door bell rings)  
(alexis runs in)  
Alexis: ill get it! (opens door) James! (runs up and hugs him)  
James: alexis (hugs back)  
kevin: no hi to us alexis  
Alexis( pulls away) srry (hugs kevin and ashley)(pulls away) comeon james lets go play with baliey  
(p.s baley is nelena's dog)  
james: ok (runs off to play with the dog with alexis)  
Joe walks in with demi  
D: hey kevin ashley wheres james  
Ashley: alexis and james ran to go play with baliey  
D(giggles)  
J: well the bus just pulled up so lets go  
(evreyone grabs evreything and gets on the bus)  
bus: .com/jonasbrothers...  
inside: .com/imgres?imgurl=h...

there is a hall way to the beck and in that hall way there are beds on the walls and kashley and nelena sleep there and in the back there is a master bed room and jemi sleeps there and the kids sleep in the living rom alexis, shelena, james, and kayle.

on tour bus  
kayle: wow the new bus is SO cool  
shalene: ya i know  
(kids walk around the bus checking it out  
Demi: hey selena  
Selena: ya (walks up to demi)  
D: me and joe were talking and we think that u and nick should have the queen bed.  
s: really u whould do that ffor me because you dont have to  
d: no selena we want to because we dont want to hurt the baby when you get in and out of the bunk.  
S: aww thanks dems (hugs her)

what will happen next on the tour find out in episode 4 coming soon  
srry for all of the miss spelling in the story i just ont feel llike going back and doing spell check.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

hey guys this is episode 4 enjoy oh and by the way please comment it makes me sad that no one comments any way on to the story

hey guys im skipping the tour nothing really happens i am skipping to the day of the last show of the tour

by the way selena is 6 mounths in pregnacy

(on the bus)

(joe and demi are on the couch watching tv nick and selena are still asleep alexis and james are on the computer video chating wiwth a friend of theres ashley and kevin are makeing breakfeat and shalene and kayle are hanging out in the living room)

(suddunly on the tv)

reporter: this is greg writh with hot top tv we r in front of the stadium of the very last show of the jonas brother tour. we r going to try to get a interview with the brothers themself.

Joe: well there not going to get one if we r still on our way to the concert

Demi: (giggles)

(blah blah blah the brothers proform greg didnt get a interveiw)

Next day at there homes (p.s its monday)

demi: wake up alexis you have to go back to school

alexis: ugggg (gets up and goes and gets ready)

(with joe)

Joe: come on shalene wake up daddy has a surprise

shalene: (pops up) wat is is

Joe: its... you have t get up get ready nd be down stairs rady for school in 1 hour

shalene: aww u were kidding abut the surpise

joe: yes i ws now get up and het ready (walks out of the room)

1 hour later

demi: (yelling from bottom of the stairs) come on girls first day back lets go

what they r wearing:

alexis: .com/alexis123/set?id=21302087

shalene: .com/shalene123/set?id=21302158

alexis: ready! (runs down the stairs) whats for breakfeat

demi: well because we r late a beagl (sp?) wheres shalene

shalene: (runs down stairs) right here

demi: here is breakfast (hands her breakfeat) ok we r late lets go 9grabs keys and walks out door

shalene and alexis follow

(at school out side building)

newgirl: wow this is a amazing school

kayle: hi u must be new im kayle and u r

new girl: in cece

kayle: oh cool nice to meet you hay do u want to sit with me and my friends at lunch

cece: ya that whould be great

( demis car pulls up) (her car .)

kayle: oh theres alexis and shalene (points to demis car)

cece: wow they must be rich

kayle: (thinks: oh she dosnt know) oh um ya

shalene: kayle (runs up and hugs her)

(oh i forgot kayle is wearing this .com/demi_kos/set?id=20496147

and cece is wearing this .com/mitchie/set?id=20468728 )

kayle: shay (hugs back)

alexis: i cant belive you guys do that u saw each other yesterday

say and kay: so

alexis: wat ev (looks at cece) and u r?

cece:oh im cece

alexis: hey u seem cool u should sit with us at lunch!

kayle: i all ready asks and she is

Alexis: oh ok cool

(kevin pulls up with james in the car)

(james gets out)

Alexis: james (runs up and hugs him)

james: alexis 9hugs back and spins her around)

(back with kayle ahalene and cece)

cece: r they dateing/

kayle and shalene: (laugh)

shalene: no thats...

kayle: (cuts her off) (wispers in her ear) she dosnt know)

shalene: ohh

cece: wat r u guys talking about

kayle: oh nothing

(alexis and james walk up)

alexis: well now that were here lets go inside

(all walk inside right after they walk threw the doors they see a crowded hall way)(all stop but cece)

cece: (nodices they stoped) why did u stop

alexis: james (looks at him)

James: (wistles)

(evreyone makes a path for them)

cece:woah

shalene:come on cece

(alot of people start to chater)

rp1:whos the new girl?

rp2:oh no they have a new girl

cece: (to kayle) what r they all talking about

kayle: oh nothing just ignore it

AT LUNCH

(kayle cece and shalene are sitting at the table and alexis and james comeup and sit down shalene next to cece, cece next to kayle, kayle next to james, james next to alexis, and alexis next to shalene. its a round table)

alexis: so cece what is your favorite band

cece: oh the jonas brothers

kayle:(spits out her milk) wat?

cece: oh do u guys not like them

alexis: um how can we not like them there...

shalene: (nudgges alexis) (gives her the "she dosnt know" look)

alexis: our favortie band 2!

james: ya!

cece:did u uys here about the roumor about them

james:what roumor?

cece: i guess not aperenty selenas baby is not nicks its joe's)

kayle: (stands up) WAT?

shalene: (stands up to) ya what?

cece: ya but i dont belive it

kay and shay: few (sits back down)

cece: ya belive its nicks

kayle: ok were all good now because if it was joes i would be sooooo mad right now at those to 9points to shay and alexis)

shay and alexis: kayle?

cece: why whould u be mad at them?

kayle: (relizes what she just said) oh nothing nevermind

cece: um guys do u know something that i dont know

james: ummmmmm ya

(evreyone glares at him except for cece)

james: ummm i mean no!

cece:Ummm ok hey i have a questian why r u guys so upsest about the jonas broters its like you r family 2 them

all laugh ecsept for cece: hahahaha thats funny cece

james: were not related hahah( nervois laugh)

cece:um

shalene: guys i think we should tell her

kayle and james: ya

alexis:but

james: no buts alexis its for the best

alexis: fine because i love u (hugs him)

cece: r u sure u 2 arnt dateing

alexis: tell her before anything else hapens

james: ok the reason we r so popular at the school is because we have famous parents

cece:oh cool who is it

kayle: well umm our last name is jonas

how will cece react?


End file.
